L for Love? Or for Lie?
by Lee Mico Malfoy
Summary: CHAPTER 1 UPDATED! / "Seokmin itu pacarku. Jihoon juga pacarku." - Sebuah kisah dimana Soonyoung yang berisik terlibat cinta segitiga bersama Jihoon si Tsundere dan Seokmin si manusia Es. / Seventeen Fanfiction with SoonSeok dan SoonHoon Couple / Seokmin x Soonyoung & Soonyoung x Jihoon [!] Judul, summary, isi, gak nyambung. BxB. DLDR s.ayan.g :) Tags: #Hoshi #Dk #Dokyeom #Woozi
1. Chapter 1

**A Seventeen Fan Fiction.**

" **L for Love? Or for Lie?"**

 **(Prologue)**

 **Lee Seokmin x Kwon Soonyoung / Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon**

 **Rate T**

 **© Lee Mico Malfoy**

 **[!] BoysLove. AU. Typo(s). OOC. DLDR s . ayan . g :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Seokie~" Seorang pemuda dengan julukan 10:10 tampak memeluk lengan seorang pemuda lainnya yang berhidung mancung dengan manja. Sesekali menggosokan pipinya pada lengan sang kekasih yang masih saja sibuk dengan benda elektronik bernama laptop, mencoba mencari perhatian dan sayangnya masih saja gagal.

"Sampai kapan kau mau mengacuhkan ku dan berkutat dengan laptop bodohmu itu?" Soonyoung merajuk. _Come on_ , mereka sudah hampir 2 minggu tak bertemu karena kesibukan keduanya. Dan Seokmin masih saja sibuk ketika mereka bertemu seperti ini?

"Aku harus menyelesaikannya cepat, sayang. Kau tau kan, aku sedang mengejar target." Sahut Seokmin yang masih saja sibuk dengan laptopnya. Soonyoung tau maksudnya. Ia sangat tau bahwa Seokmin harus mengejar kuliahnya agar bisa cepat lulus. Seokmin adalah orang yang _genius_ , umurnya setahun dibawah Soonyoung, tapi ia adalah kakak tingkatnya. Ia punya obsesi cepat lulus agar bisa membuktikan bahwa ia bisa berhasil pada ayahnya –hubungan keduanya memanglah kurang baik. Karena itulah, Seokmin sangat atau bahkan hampir selalu sibuk.

"Tapi setidaknya kau harus bicara juga denganku. Aku rindu padamu." Sebuah kecupan mendarat pada pucuk kepala Soonyoung.

"Baiklah, setelah aku selesai satu halaman ini, aku akan mematikan laptopku, okay?" Soonyoung tersenyum lebar sampai matanya yang minimalis hampir menjadi tak terlihat. Ia mengangguk patuh.

"Okay! Fighting!" Serunya dengan suara yang cukup untuk membuat seisi café menoleh ke arahnya.

ooo

"Dasar bocah menyebalkan." Pekikan kesal terluncur dari seorang pemuda yang memiliki tinggi minimalis –atau sebut saja ia Jihoon.

"Yak, sakit hyung!" Pekikan lain terdengar dari seorang bocah tinggi bermarga Jung yang kakinya baru saja di injak dengan tidak manusiawi oleh Jihoon.

"Suruh siapa kau terus-terusan mengejekku pendek." Jihoon tak peduli dengan rintihan adik tingkat yang katanya hari ini akan mentraktir ia di café _favorite_ nya. Ia berjalan duluan memasuki café bergaya eropa tersebut. Di ikuti Chanwoo –si bocah tinggi, yang masih sedikit mengaduh dibelakangnya. Demi kerang ajaib milik _spongebob_ , ijakan Jihoon tadi cukup keras.

"Aku heran kenapa aku mau berteman denganmu, hyung. Padahal kau kan–" Belum selesai ia berbicara, Jihoon sudah berbalik kembali menuju pintu masuk.

"Kita pulang."

"Apa? Kenapa? Yak hyung!" Ia kembali memekik kala lengannya di seret paksa oleh Jihoon untuk ikut keluar dari café tersebut. Sepersekian detik kemudian ia terdiam paham, ketika matanya mendapati pemandangan seorang pemuda sipit yang tampak tengah ber _lovey-dovey_ dengan kakak tingkatnya yang paling banyak disegani orang lain.

'Soonyoung dan Seokmin hyung?'

ooo

 **TBC.**

 _ **Annyeong~~ Mico is back. Yuhuu, setelah lama hengkang dari dunia tulis /halah, Mico kembali dengan pairing baru. Masih prologue kok, mau tau aja kira-kira adakah yang minat sama couple yang satu ini?**_

 _ **Soalnya masih ragu mau nulisnya/? Intinya, ini ff isinya cinta segitiga antara SeokSoon dan SoonHoon. Kenapa buatnya SeokSoon dan SoonHoon? Karena Mico pun masih galau sebenernya nge-ship yang mana huhu ;-;**_

 _ **Jadi silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kolom review, kalau yang berminat banyak, mungkin akan diusahakan update cepat. Tapi tidak janji ya, ehehe.**_

 _ **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**_

 _ **Pyong~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Seventeen Fan Fiction.**

 **"L for Love? Or for Lie?"**

 **(Chapt 1: Fallin.)**

 **Lee Seokmin x Kwon Soonyoung / Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon**

 **Rate T**

 **© Lee Mico Malfoy**

 **[!] BoysLove. AU. Typo(s). OOC. DLDR s . ayan . g :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Lee Seokmin', Soonyoung tak henti-hentinya mendengus kesal karena seharian tadi tak berhasil untuk tidak memikirkan pemuda bersuara indah dengan hidung lancip tersebut. Nama, suara, bahkan semua yang ada pada diri pemuda bermarga Lee tadi tak hentinya berputar di fikiran seorang Kwon Soonyoung. 

"Arghhh, aku sepertinya sudah gila." Ia memeluk bantalnya, lalu berguling-guling tak karuan di atas ranjang kesayangannya.

Gila. Ia rasa, ia benar-benar gila. Dan semua kegilaannya bermula dari kejadian satu minggu lalu, di saat ia mendapati mantan kekasihnya, Hyunsoo, berselingkuh dengan Mingming, orang yang dahulunya berada di SMA yang sama dengannya.

ooo

 _"Sudahlah. Ia bukan orang yang baik untukmu. Jangan terus-terusan terpuruk begini, Soonyoung." Seorang pemuda tampan tampak sibuk menepuk-nepuk punggung seorang Kwon Soonyoung. Soonyoung, pemuda itu tampak kacau denga wajah lesu dan kantung mata yang tampak menyeramkan. Tidak. Soonyoung tidak habis dan tidak sedang menangis. Atau tepatnya, ia tidak sanggup rasanya untuk menangis._

 _"Seok-ah, aku sudah berkorban banyak untuknya. Waktu, cinta, uang. Aku sudah memberikan semua untuknya! Tapi kenapa dia malah berselingkuh, dengan orang yang ku kenal?" Ia tak sanggup membendung amarahnya. Coba kalau kalian di posisi Soonyoung, bagaimana rasanya di khianati seseorang yang sudah kau sayangi sepenuh hati selama hampir satu setengah tahun?_

 _"Sakit. Saking sakitnya, rasanya aku tidak sanggup untuk menangis. Dan lagi, semua kesalahan kenapa ditujukan ke arahku? Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa orang yang ku cintai sepenuh hati selama ini adalah pembohong yang sangat ulung. Hahaha." Soonyoung tertawa sumbang. Terdengar seperti tawa kepedihan. Setelah memutuskan hubungan dengan Hyunsoo, Soonyoung mendadak di banjiri pesan penuh caci maki yang menyalahkan dirinya atas kandasnya hubungan cinta dirinya dan Hyunsoo dari teman-teman mantan kekasihnya tersebut._

 _'Kau bukan Soonyoung yang dulu. Kau bukan lagi Soonyoung yang bisa membahagiakanku.' Ucapan mantan kekasihnya itu kembali terngiang jelas di telinganya. Kurang apa dirinya? Soonyoung selalu mengutamakan Hyunsoo diatas apapun. Ia rela memutuskan 3 kekasihnya yang lain -sebelum dengan Hyunsoo, Soonyoung adalah playboy akut- demi Hyunsoo ketika Hyunsoo diputuskan kekasihnya yang sebelum ia. Ia rela menelantarkan pekerjaan sampingan dan tugas-tugas kuliahnya hanya demi seorang Kang Hyunsoo. Ia selalu membelikan apa yang Hyunsoo mau agar Hyunsoo bahagia bersamanya. Namun dengan pahitnya, Hyunsoo membuang dirinya hanya demi seorang lelaki bermarga Yao yang katanya 'lebih baik' darinya._

 _"Dan lagi, aku masih tak mengerti kenapa mereka malah mengataiku brengsek dan macam-macam. Apa salahku Seok-ah?" Lengan yang lebih muda merengkuh tubuh Soonyoung kedalam dekapannya. Mengelus surai hitam legamnya dengan lembut, menyalurkan perasaan nyaman yang membuat Soonyoung merasa enggan untuk melepas._

 _"Cinta itu sulit. Itulah sebabnya aku pernah peringatkan kepadamu untuk tidak jatuh terlalu dalam." Pemuda sipit itu terdiam. Masih meresapi elusan pada surai halusnya._

 _"Kau tak perlu takut. Aku ada disini. Aku akan melindungi dan membantumu. Aku takkan membiarkan sekutu bajingan-bajingan itu menyentuhmu. Karena itu, berhentilah bersedih. Aku yakin, kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih darinya." Sebuah anggukan menjadi respon kalimat bijak dari Seokmin. Soonyoung tahu, Seokmin itu playboy unggul. Kekasihnya dimana-mana dan saling mengetahui satu sama lain tapi tak pernah bertengkar, mungkin itulah sebabnya ia fikir mudah untuk bergerak dari situasi seperti ini. Namun entah bagaimana, ia hanya menerima perkataan pemuda yang setahun lebih muda darinya tersebut tanpa protes apapun. Padahal biasanya mereka akan selalu berdebat walau hanya untuk hal kecil._

 _"Cheer up, Kwon! Kau lebih manis jika tersenyum." Dan entah kenapa, rasanya perut Soonyoung kini dipenuhi jutaan kupu-kupu, menggelitik, dan membuat semburat merah nan samar menjalar di pipinya._

 _"Dasar playboy! Jangan lontarkan gombalan semacam itu padaku. Kau kira aku akan terhipnotis oleh gombalan menyebalkanmu, huh?" Soonyoung bersungut, membuat Seokmin tergelak. Oh Demi Tuhan, kenapa ia baru menyadari tawa Seokmin begitu merdu? Eh- apa? Tunggu. Ia pasti melantur._

 _"Terserahmu. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau terjatuh padaku juga nantinya. Aku cukup tampan untuk menarik perhatian satu kelompok gadis-gadis team pemandu sorak." Seokmin menyunggingkan senyuman miring, Soonyoung mendengus keras._

 _"Dalam mimpimu, Lee. Dan oh, sepertinya kau lupa sesuatu. Aku bukanlah seorang gadis."_

ooo

Sejak kejadian putusnya dengan Hyunsoo, ia menjadi dekat dengan Seokmin. Pemuda berhidung lancip itu dengan senang hati menghiburnya, menemaninya, bahkan hingga larut. Soonyoung sendiri tak mengerti, kenapa pemuda yang disegani orang-orang satu universitas itu mendadak mau di tempeli olehnya.

Seokmin adalah pribadi yang lumayan tertutup. Banyak orang segan dengannya. Selain karena sifatnya yang sedingin es, dan moodnya yang tak menentu, membuat orang-orang agak menjaga jarak dengannya. Terlebih, ia _bad temper_. Sangat tidak menyukai orang-orang yang berisik atau terlalu _clingy_. Soonyoung cukup tahu diri untuk memasukan dirinya pada kategori berisik dan sangat _clingy_ pada seseorang yang sudah membuatnya merasa nyaman. Dan Seokmin masuk dalam kategori tersebut. Itu juga alasan kenapa ia membiarkan Seokmin yang notabene lebih muda itu memanggilny tanpa embel-embel ' _hyung_ '. Tapi lama kelamaan ia berfikir, kenapa Seokmin tak juga menjauhinya? Kenapa ia mau repot-repot menemani dirinya yang sedang terpuruk sampai sejauh ini? Dan masih banyak lagi kata 'Kenapa' yang terputar di kepalanya.

"Masa iya aku jatuh cinta padanya?" Soonyoung ingin menyangkal fikiran gilanya tersebut. Tapi semakin ia menyangkal, semakin sering wajah Seokmin -yang sejak beberapa hari lalu ia sadari begitu tampan- muncul di fikirannya.

"Tidak! Pokoknya tidak! Masa iya aku jatuh cinta padanya? Aku tak mau menjadi seorang _bottom_. Gila saja. Mau di taruh dimana wajahku yang tampan ini?" teriaknya dengan dramatis, cukup untuk membuat kakaknya, Jooheon, di kamar sebelah berfikir bahwa adiknya sedikit 'sakit'.

Atensinya teralih ketika smartphone miliknya bergetar, menampilkan nama kontak dari seseorang yang membuat Soonyoung tampak menggila sedari tadi. Lengannya terjulur meraih benda pintar tersebut, sedikit berdehem sebelum menggeser tombol berwarna hijau.

"Halo?"

 _"Hai, apa aku mengganggumu?"_ Tanya suara yang cukup untuk menyejukan hati seorang Kwon Soonyoung dari _line_ seberang.

"Ah, tidak kok. Tumben menelpon? Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Soonyoung balik bertanya, _to the point_. Pasalnya, jarang sekali Seokmin menelponnya jika bukan karena hal-hal penting.

 _"Mood ku masih sedikit buruk. Dan ntah kenapa rasanya aku ingin menelponmu."_ Soonyoung merasa pipinya terbakar dan memerah mendengar penyataan yang sebenarnya lebih mirip gombalan basi Seokmin.

"Masih memikirkan gadis mu?" Soonyoung mencoba bertanya dengan nada sebiasa mungkin, mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum Seokmin kembali menggodanya. Seokmin baru saja putus dari salah satu kekasihnya yang paling dia sayangi tanpa alasan jelas dan itu membuatnya _badmood_ tak berujung, itu setahu Soonyoung.

 _"Tidak juga. Aku memikirkanmu."_ Sebuah gelak tawa nan renyah terdengar dari _line_ seberang.

 _"_ Sialan. Bercandamu tidak lucu, Lee." Soonyoung refleks mem _pout_ bibirnya tanpa sadar. Kenapa makhluk satu ini makin sering saja menggodanya sih?

 _"Padahal aku tidak bercanda juga. Hm, ngomong-ngomong kau sedang apa?"_

"Aku.. sedang bermalas-malasan di kasurku yang empuk. Hah, padahal tugasku masih menumpuk." sahut Soonyoung yang kini tengah kembali berguling-guling di ranjang miliknya.

 _"Sampai kapan kau mau jadi pemalas? Sana kerjakan tugasmu. Bermalas-malasan terus tidak baik."_ Soonyoung memutar bola matanya malas, walau ia tahu Seokmin tak bisa melihatnya yang nampak kurang suka dengan nasihat pemuda mancung yang selalu saja menyuruhnya belajar dan mengerjakan tugas.

"Iya, Tuan pintar. Akan ku kerjakan setelah kasurku tersayang ini melepasku. Kau tau? Kasur ku saat ini sedang dalam mode _agresif_. Jadi enggan untuk ku tinggali." Celoteh Soonyoung, seolah menyalahkan kasur kesayangannya.

 _"Itu memang dasar kaunya yang pemalas. Apa perlu aku menggendongmu ke depan meja belajar hm?"_ Yang lebih tua memerah parah.

"Yak! Berhenti menggodaku!" Soonyoung menyalak. Bukan, ia bukan marah. Ia hanya malu. Malu karena perkataan Seokmin barusan cukup untuk membuat dirinya memerah seperti tomat.

 _"Aku yakin kau sedang blushing parah disana."_ Seokmin lagi-lagi tergelak, membuat Soonyoung ingin menghancurkan wajah tampannya jika saja mereka sedang berhadapan.

"Tutup mulut besarmu, Lee! Aku tidak _blushing_ tahu!" Elak Soonyoung. Ia tidak mau pemuda mancung itu mencium getaran perasaan yang sedang ia sangkal sekuatnya.

 _"Yang benar? Kalau begitu ayo video call?"_ Seokmin menyeringai tanpa diketahui Soonyoung.

"Tidak mau! Mati saja sana!" Dan sambungan diputus sepihak oleh Soonyoung. Astaga, apa-apaan sih makhluk satu itu? Tidak. Pokoknya Soonyoung tidak boleh jatuh cinta padanya. Ia harus tetap menjaga _pride_ -nya sebagai seorang _top_.

Ponselnya kembali berdering. Demi Tuhan, si gila Lee Seokmin itu benar-benar ingin _video call_ dengannya? Soonyoung memijat pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba saja merasa pusing.

"Ada apalagi sih?" Soonyoung memulai dengan ketus dan masam ketika memutuskan menjawab panggilan tersebut. _Hell,_ ia tidak ingin pemuda bermarga Lee itu berfikir macam-macam soal dirinya kalau seandainya ia mengabaikan panggilan ini.

 _"Masam sekali wajahmu. Ayo tersenyum. Aku tiba-tiba saja merindukan senyuman manismu."_ Demi apapun, ingin sekali ia menindih pemuda bermarga Lee itu lalu memuaskan hasratnya sekarang. Hasrat untuk mencekik Seokmin maksudnya, jangan _ambigu_.

"Apa-apaan sih kau? Sebenarnya apa mau mu? Katakan." Soonyoung benar-benar muak dengan semua gombalan Seokmin. Ia muak. Karena ia takut akan semakin terjatuh pada perasaan aneh yang tak seharusnya ia miliki pada Seokmin.

 _"Mauku? Hm.. Aku mau kau jadi pacarku. Bagaimana?"_ Mata minimalis milik Soonyoung rasanya mau melompat keluar. Apa-apaan? Apakah barusan Seokmin itu menyatakan cinta padanya?

"Kau gila?" Jawaban tersebut refleks keluar dari bilah milik Soonyoung. Seokmin tampak tersenyum pada layar datar ponsel milik Soonyoung.

 _"Mungkin sedikit? Aku hanya ingin mengobati rasa sakitmu. Toh, aku juga sedang sakit. Jadi, apa salahnya kita saling mengobati satu sama lain?"_ Seokmin benar-benar gila. Apa ini seperti cinta pelarian? Ntahlah, Soonyoung tak tau. Yang pasti kini ia menjauhkan layar ponsel dari wajahnya, tak mau Seokmin melihat wajahnya yang sudah seperti tomat matang. Dan tanpa ia sadari, tiba-tiba air matanya jatuh tanpa sebab. Dia mungkin benar-benar gila karena merasa terjebak pesona Seokmin.

 _"Kwon Soonyoung? Kau masih disana kan?"_ Suara milik Seokmin kembali terdengar dari ponselnya. Soonyoung kembali meraih ponselnya dengan sedikit enggan.

 _"Yak, Kwon Soonyoung, kau menangis?"_ Seokmin memekik tak percaya ketika layar ponselnya menampakan mata Soonyoung yang basah dengan hidungnya yang memerah khas orang menangis. Sebuah perasaan sakit menelusup pada hati pemuda bermarga Lee tersebut.

 _"Soonyoung, maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa candaanku akan membuatmu menangis seperti ini."_ Candaan? Oh okay, terima kasih kepada Lee Seokmin karena sudah membuat hati seorang Kwon Soonyoung teriris lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Dasar gila. Aku membencimu." Seokmin merasakan sakit pada dadanya, atau mungkin hatinya? Bukan karena perkataan Soonyoung, tapi karena ia merasa bersalah membuat Soonyoung yang rapuh malah semakin merasa buruk karena candaannya.

 _"Soonyoung, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Maaf jika bercandaku keterlaluan. Apa yang harus ku lakukan supaya membuatmu lebih baik?"_ Soonyoung menggeleng. Bingung apa yang harus ia jawab. Lagipula, ia tak mau berbicara, takut tangisannya terdengar oleh kakaknya di kamar sebelah.

 _"Soonyoung.."_

"Aku takut. Aku takut kehilangan sosokmu sebagai sahabatku jika aku jatuh terlalu jauh. Kau tahu, menyakitkan rasanya jatuh pada sahabatmu sendiri." Soonyoung akhirnya angkat bicara dengan susah payah karena berusaha menahan isakannya.

 _"Jadi... Kau menyukaiku? Ya Tuhan, Aku takkan meninggalkanmu! Percayalah. Baiklah, kalau begitu, tawaranku tadi serius. Bagaimana? Take my offer, or leave it?"_ Seokmin tiba-tiba berbicara dengan nada cukup serius. Soonyoung gelagapan, orang ini benar-benar gila ya? Bagaimana bisa ia berubah fikiran dalam waktu secepat itu?

"Ntahlah, aku butuh waktu rasanya. _How can I love you, if I don't know what your feel?"_ Seokmin tersenyum miring.

 _"You didn't ask. All you did is rejecting me."_ Tatapan mata Seokmin pada layar ponsel seolah mengunci pandangan Soonyoung. Soonyoung bingung. Ia bukannya menolak. Ia hanya berfikir bahwa Seokmin murni ingin menggodanya saja.

 _"I'm afraid."_ Soonyoung mulai mendesah frustasi. Kenapa pembicaraannya jadi rumit begini?

 _"We'll, I can't push you then."_ Soonyoung menggigit bibir bawahnya, bingung.

" _So.. can I ask you, to tell me... about your feeling?_ " Soonyoung ragu. Ia tahu Seokmin masih mempunyai banyak pacar diluar sana, tapi hatinya tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia menginginkan Seokmin juga jatuh padanya, walau hanya sedikit.

 _"Honestly, if you make me feel comfortable right way, I'll fall for you."_ Soonyoung melongo.

" _How can i?_ " Seokmin tampak mengendikkan bahunya di seberang.

 _"Just do your own way. Now, Tell me what do you want. Tell me your true feelings. Aku melihat masih ada yang kau tahan."_ Soonyoung benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Pasalnya, ia kini merasa seperti seorang _bottom_. Bagaimana pun, ia adalah tipe yang menjunjung _pride_ -nya.

 _"Aku takkan menyuruhmu menjadi bottom."_ Ucap Seokmin seolah mengetahui apa yang kini difikirkan Soonyoung.

 _"Soonyoung, don't be scared. I'm not your past. I'm not the one who leave you. Please, tell me. I just want to know what's inside your heart."_ Pertahanan Soonyoung runtuh. Bolehkah ia berharap bahwa pria yang mulai mengisi hatinya ini berbicara serius?

" _Stay with me_."

 _"I will. Tak usah ragu."_ Seulas senyuman tipis terlukis pada paras milik Soonyoung.

 _"Cuma itu?"_

"Apanya?"

 _"Cuma itu yang kau mau? Tidak ada yang lain?"_ Soonyoung mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia tahu jelas maksud perkataan Seokmin, tapi ia tidak sanggup untuk mengatakannya.

 _"_ _ **Make me as your beloved too, Seokmin**_ _. Begitukah isi hatimu?"_

"Menurutmu?" Ingin rasanya Seokmin menarik pipi tembam milik Soonyoung ketika pertanyaannya malah dibalas pertanyaan.

 _"Mana aku tahu kalau kau malah bertanya balik terus menerus. Itu membuatku bingung. Aku juga butuh kepastian."_ Soonyoung menunduk sesaat sebelum kembali menatap layar ponselnya. Dihembusnya nafas berat.

" _What if I say yes?_ "

 _"Then, I should make you mine."_ Hening menyelimuti sesaat. Seokmin berdehem pelan, ntah kenapa dadanya berdegup kencang saat ini.

 _"So, Kwon Soonyoung,_ _ **be mine**_ _?"_ Soonyoung terkekeh pelan. Iya, biarkan ia menjadi gila karena mengangguk ketika menanggapi pernyataan Seokmin.

"Aku rasa kau sudah tahu jawabanku?"

 _"Even I know, I want to hear your answer."_ Soonyoung kembali mengangguk, melukis senyuman yang ntah sejak kapan menjadi senyuman kesukaan Seokmin. 

" _ **I'm yours**_."

"Really?" Seokmin tersenyum jahil. Menggoda Soonyoung memanglah hal paling menyenangkan.

"Tidak ada pengulangan, Tuan Lee." Seokmin tergelak. Oke, biarkan kedua makhluk Tuhan ini sama-sama gila sekarang.

 _"Aku baru tahu kau Tsundere."_ Seokmin mengerling. Bahkan setelah menjadi pasangan pun kenapa ia masih senang saja menggoda Soonyoung?

"Enak saja! Aku bukan _tsun_! Kau mau aku pukul ya?"

 _"Pukul saja. Aku bersedia. Asal setelah itu aku boleh mencium bibirmu seharian."_ Mata sipit Soonyoung terbuka maksimal.

"DASAR LEE _PERVERT_ SEOKMIN! MUSNAH SANA!"

 **Tbc.**

 _ **Annyeonggggg~ Oke Mico akhirnya berhasil mengetik Chapt 1 dengan lancar yuhu~ SeokSoon dulu ya, SoonHoonya nyusul(?)**_

 _ **Ini sebenernya Convo Mico sama samwan -uhuk- Pardon my grammar D: Karena ini copy paste chatnya walau ada yang disingkat sebagian/? Ehehe.**_

 _ **Intinya, FF ini bakal terus berlanjut. Gimana pun caranya wkwk.**_

 _ **So, bolehkah tinggalkan jejak?**_

 _ **See you!**_


End file.
